Vega, princesse dominatrice
by Dbzfangirl18
Summary: Une histoire à propos de Vega, la mystérieuse princesse de Néo Vegeta. Attention, contient du yuri. chapitre unique qui peut être suivi d'une suite prochaine à la demande des lecteurs/lectrices.


Vega était la princesse de la Planète Néo Vegeta, Planète au royaume unique depuis la réunification des 42 états durant la 5e guerre inter - planètaire. Elle avait elle même combattu lors de cette guerre, n'ayant pas hésité à combattre au front avec ses soldats, c'était une femme intrépide, certes motivée par ses pulsions violentes mais elle ne renonçait jamais au défi, et cela, dans tous les domaines: elle se devait d'être là meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Vega pourtant princesse de sang royal de son peuple n'avait aucun pouvoir de régence. En effet, un groupe de sayens au sang - mêlé se trouvaient à la tête du Royaume et avait tous les pouvoirs politiques et juridiques. Certes, elle était sûrement la personnalité la plus adulée et respectée du Royaume, et elle était en possession des pouvoirs et privilèges les plus enviables, mais une certaine rancoeur s'était installée peu à peu en elle, une rage de reprendre ce qui lui était dû, de plus qu'elle gardait en elle un lourd secret.

Tandis qu'elle était allongée dans son lit après s'être douchée, l'idée d'un coup d'état mûrissent dans son esprit, d'autant plus qu'un de ses conseiller lui en avait touché mot. Or, depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait appris à ses dépends à se fier à personne d'autre qu'à elle - même, complots, meurtres et trahison avaient bercé son enfance. À chaque instant elle devait s'attendre à être trahie. Qui lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance même en ses plus fidèles alliés? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

"Princesse, dit un valet, voici les concubines que vous pouvez choisir pour passer la nuit".

Vega les observa une à une et une blonde au regard violet perçant et à l'air sauvage piquant sa curiosité mais elle opta pour une beauté à la longe chevelure russe et ondulée, candide: "Celle-ci fera l'affaire, vous pouvez disposer".

La fille ne broncha pas et n'emit aucun signes de résistance. elle prit l'initiative de masser le dos de Vega, avec des huiles aux douces senteurs. le massage était doux et sensuel et détendit immédiatement la princesse soupirant d'extase et se déshabilla par la même occasion, et but une boisson aphrodisiaque posée sur sa table de chevet. La rousse devant elle entama une danse ondulante et séduisante pour ôter ses vêtements, suivie par les yeux bruns de la princesse. Vega attrapa la fille et la mit dans le lit l'embrassa avec avidité, explorant sa bouche avec sa langue, invitée par les doux gémissement de son amante. Elle descendit dans son cou

"Han! mmh ne vous arrêtez pas.."

elle lécha ses seins fermes goulument, la rousse continuant à crier et s'arrêta subitement.

"Descends du lit, femme!

-Mais...

-immédiatement ! "

La fille s'exécuta. "À genoux, salope", cria Vega.

"-Oui..maîtresse..

-C'est bien maintenant fait ton travail, catin" Elle s'assit au bord du lit, les jambes légèrement écartées. La rousse entra sa langue dans sa féminité et trouva la petite perle érectile et commença à le sucer. "Ouais..vas-y, hmm...plus vite!" s'exclama Vega en poussant ses hanches avec rythmes et poussa la tête de la la rousse plis profondément. " Oh... mh..ouii... c'est bon.."

Et elle prit la fille et la jeta sur le lit à nouveau, montant sur elle à califourchon, frottant leurs deux féminité l'une contre l'autre en bougeant ses hanches. La fille devient de plus en plus rouge "Han...han...oh...maitreeesse..je.." et elle fut interrompue par Vega qui se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa avec fougue, avec des baisers bruyants et sa langue léchant la sienne en continuant de frotter sa chatte contre la sienne, exaltée par les doux gémissement que produisait la rousse. "Hein..tu aime ça hein salope...prend ça! Han" avec un ultime coup de hanche qui la fit défaillir. " Maintenant retourne toi" elle observa son clitoris qui avait gonflé à vu d'oeil et elle le positionna sur les fesse de sa partenaire, continuant les mouvements de ses hanches, en frottant bien son organe contre elle.

"Oh... oh...mhhhh. oui c'est ça. ..han hmm..ouiii" en relâchant ses jus et son orgasme.


End file.
